The present invention relates to the field of toy hoops.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,152 entitled xe2x80x9cMusical Hoopxe2x80x9d and having a filing date of Sep. 15, 1998, and an issue date of Jul. 26, 1960, discloses a toy that many people generically call a xe2x80x9chula hoop.xe2x80x9d This patent discloses a toy hoop having a medium contained and flowing within the toy hoop to create sound as the hula hoop is used by a person. This patent discloses that xe2x80x9cthe means for creating sound comprises granules . . . such granules may include a wide variety of waters, such as buckshot, rice, wheat, and other grains, gravel, etc. . . xe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,646 entitled xe2x80x9cFluid Filled Jumping Stickxe2x80x9d and having an issue date of Jul. 11, 1991, discloses an exercise toy in the form of a jump rope made of flexible tubing, a handle portion to which the ends of the flexible jump rope are connected thereto, and water contained and flowing within the flexible jump rope and handle portion to create a centrifugal force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,646 entitled xe2x80x9cDecoration of Children""s Playthings Including An Exercise and Entertainment Hoopxe2x80x9d and having an issue date of Jul. 23, 1996, discloses a toy hoop having a decorative pattern adhesively applied to the outside surface of the toy hoop.
One object of the present invention was to develop a toy hoop that could be adjustably filled with a medium such as water, to allow the user to adjustably control the centrifugal force generated by the person""s use of the toy hoop.
Another object of the present was to develop a toy hoop that could be adjustably filled with a medium such as water and/or bells, to allow the user to adjustably control the sound generated by the person""s use of the toy hoop.
Another object of the present was to develop a toy hoop that could be adjustably filled with at least two separate mediums such as, water and/or bells, to allow the user to adjustably control the centrifugal force and sound generated by the person""s use of the toy hoop.
The present invention is a toy hoop for use by a person. In one embodiment of the present invention, the toy hoop comprises a hoop member having first and second end portions and a first channel adapted to receive flow of a first medium such as water. The toy hoop further comprises an interconnect member having first and second end portions adapted to connect the first and second end portions of the hoop member. The interconnect member comprises a first channel in communication with the first channel of the hoop member to allow the first medium to flow there through. Each of the first and second end portions have an outside surface and an inside surface. The inside surfaces are downwardly tapered to provide laminar flow of the medium thru the first channel of the hoop member. The toy hoop further comprising a first inlet port in communication with the first channel to allow the person to adjust the volume of the first medium and therefore the mass and the centrifugal force when the toy hoop is used by the person. The toy hoop further comprises a first plug member adapted to engage with the first inlet port member to seal the first channel. In use, the person may fill the first channel of the hoop member with a desired volume of medium to obtain a desired mass, and centrifugal force and sound when used by the person.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the hoop member further comprises a second channel adapted to receive flow of a second medium, such as water. The interconnect member comprises a second channel of similar design to the first channel and in communication with the second channel of the hoop member to allow the second medium to flow there thru. The toy hoop further comprises a second inlet port in communication with the second channel to allow the person to adjust the volume of the second medium. The toy hoop further comprising a second plug member adapted to engage with the second inlet port member to seal the second channel. The hoop member and the first and second channels of the hoop member may be cylindrically shaped. The first channel is disposed closer to the outside surface of the hoop member than the second channel. In use, the person may fill the first and/or second channels of the hoop member with a desired volume of medium, such, as water, to obtain a desired mass and centrifugal force.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the hoop member may further comprise third and fourth channels adapted to receive flow of third and fourth mediums. The toy hoop may further comprise third and fourth inlet ports in communication with the third and fourth channels of the hoop member, respectively, to allow the person to adjust the volume of the third and fourth mediums. The interconnect member may comprise a third and fourth channel in communication with the third and fourth channels of the hoop member. The toy hoop may further comprise third and fourth inlet ports in communication with the third and fourth channels of the hoop member to allow the person to adjust the volume of third and fourth mediums, such, as water, to obtain a desired mass and centrifugal force when used by the person.